another sonic story
by BadazzAuthor
Summary: just read you might like it. rated T for cussing, drug reference. P.S. the hiatus is finally over P.P.S. my first non-Silvaze story
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC AND CO. IN HIGHSCHOOL**

**ME: I'M BACK AND BEFORE I GET TO THE STORY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAS SENT PM'S TO ME ABOUT MY OTHER STORY I GIVE YOU AN ANSWER: I TREAT MY STORIES LIKE SHOWS AND LIKE ALL SHOWS THERE ARE SEASON BREAKS… SO THERE YOU HAVE IT **

**ALRIGHT HERE IS A FEW MESSAGES:**

**THE AGES: **

**SONIC: 16**

**SHADOW: 16 (PHYSICAL)**

**VENICE (SILVER): 15**

**AMY: 16**

**MARIA: 16**

**KNUCKLES: 17**

**ROUGE: 17**

**TAILS: 13**

**CREAM: 12**

**ESPIO: 17**

**CHARMY: 12**

**SCOURGE: 17**

**MANIC: 16**

**SONIA: 16**

**VANILLA: 32**

**VECTOR: 35**

**SONIC MOM: 34**

**TAKIA: 15**

**IN THIS THE MALE CHARACTERS ALSO WHERE CLOTHES**

**ALSO MARIA IS NO LONGER HUMAN SHE IS A HEDGEHOG (DON'T ASK HOW I'LL MAKE A FANFIC LATER ON)**

**I CANT RECALL SONIC MOTHERS NAME SO UNTILL THEN I AM GOING TO LEAVE HER UNDER SONICS MOM**

**THE NAME OF THE STORY WILL CHANGE WHEN I GET A BETTER IDEA FOR ONE (OPINIONS ARE WELCOME)**

**FINALLY IN THIS SONIC, MANIC, AND SONIA ARE ALL RELATED AS SHOULD BE BUT SILVER GET ADOPTED EVENTUALLY BY THEIR MOM**

**P.S. THE REASON BEING I PUT VENICE DOWN AS SILVERS NAME IS CAUSE ORGINALLY THAT IS HOW SEGA PLANNED IT TO BE UNTIL THEY CAME UP WITH SILVER**

Venice's alarm clock went off as he woke up "Ugh... I wish this day didn't come!" he groaned as he got up _You're the one who signed yourself up for school _"Yeah but I'm not used to waking up this early!" _That's your own fault_ "Great I'm talking to myself people won't think that's weird at all!" he said as he got up to get dressed and eat "OK, what to wear, what to wear?" he asked himself as he looked through his closet for an outfit "This'll do." he said as he grabbed a black and blue vest with some black pants. "OK, time for some food." he said as he walked down the hall to his kitchen, after he ate his breakfast he brushed his teeth and hair and left his house. As he left he looked up to see a sign saying 'Union City State Park' "See 'ya Earnie" Venice said as he walked by the Park Ranger "Venice what're you doing up this early? You're usually not around until noon on a Friday." Earnie asked "I signed myself up for the school in the city and today is my first day." he replied as he continued walking "Well alright I guess I'll see you when it's time to close the park gates." Earnie said "I'll probably be back before then. See 'ya Earnie." Venice said in reply "Alright bye." he said back. After a few minutes of walking Venice looked around to make sure nobody was near "Alright next stop Union City." he said as he teleported to the center of the city.

Venice was amazed by how many people and buildings were around, he was also amazed at how nice and polite the people were from what he heard from Earnie and the other Park Rangers the people were mean and rude. For a while he walked aimlessly around the city until he asked somebody for directions "Your looking for the school just go East a few blocks then turn North and you sho-" (BANG!) There was a few gunshots coming from right behind him "What the hell!" the stranger yelled as some robbers left the bank right next to them, and as they rushed out some police cars came down the street. "Drop the guns and put your hands in the air!" One of the cops yelled from the car but they did neither instead one of the robbers grabbed Venice and put the gun to his head "How 'bout you put the guns down or I blow this kids brains out all over the sidewalk!" he yelled "OK, now let's not do anything hasty we're putting the guns down." the police man said as he and the other cops slowly put the guns down. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with guns?" Venice asked the robber "What? What did you say kid?" he asked "I said didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with guns?" Venice said as he used his telekinetic powers to take all their guns away and throw the robbers to the ground. "Uh, cops would you mind arresting them already I don't know how much longer I can hold them?" he said as stress was put on his body.

While a few of the cops put some handcuffs on the criminals one of the officers a male cat who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked up to Venice "Young man that was really brave of you is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked "Could you give me a ride to the school?" Venice asked "Sure thing hop in the car." the Police man said as he and Venice got in the car. After a few minutes they finally got to the school "Well here you are... say kid mind if I get your name?" the policeman asked "Not at all my name is Venice the Hedgehog, but my friends call me Silver, mind if I get yours?" he asked "Sure my name is Micheal the fox." the policeman said "Well Mr. Micheal I hope we meet again." Venice said "As do I, now here's a note for your principal explaining why your late... don't worry I just said that you were lost and I gave you a ride." Micheal said "Thanks, see you around." Silver said as he got out of the car and waved good bye to Micheal as he walked in to the school a woman at the front desk asked if she could help him "Yes, my name is Venice I am a freshman starting out today do you know where I can find the principal?" he asked "Next door over just knock and she'll let you in." the woman said, he just nodded as he knocked on the door "Come in" a woman said "Um, hello my name is Venice and it's my first day I know I'm late but I have a note explaining why." Venice said as he handed her the note, she looked it over for a minute and then said "All things seems to be in order here is your schedule you will go to your fifth hour class, next is lunch and then just have somebody escort you to your next classes." "Alright, thank you ma'am." Venice said as she dialed a number and talked for a minute then she escorted him to his first class.

(In the classroom)

"Hey that hurt, Mr. Wolf Shadow hit me for no reason." Sonic whined "Did not faker, now stop whining the class phone is ringing." Shadow said as the phone started ringing "Hello?" Mr. Wolf said as he answered it "Alright, see you in a minute." Mr. Wolf said "That was the principal she said she would be coming down here in a minute." he said "What for?" Sonic asked nervously "Why do you care, what did you do this time faker?" Shadow asked "Nothing I was just curious." Sonic said "Enough she's here." Mr. Wolf said as he opened the door "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Wolf but I have a new student for you." she said "No problem always nice to get a new student." Mr. Wolf said "Alright, class I would like you to meet Venice." she said as he nervously walked in "Hello everyone" Venice said as he stood there while everyone looked at him "Alright, Venice I am leaving you in the more than capable hands of Mr. Wolf." the principal said as she left the room. "Well, do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Wolf asked "Sure what do y'all want to know?" he asked as he turned to the class "Why does your hair look like a marijuana leaf?" Shadow asked as he chuckled "First it doesn't second I was born with my hair like this." Venice said with some slight irritation in his voice "Why did a police car drop you off?" Sonic asked him "OK, first none of your business, second why do you care, and third if you must know it was because this is my first time in the city ever and I had no idea where to go." he told him "Wait, wait, hold on a minute you've never been in the city before? Ever?" Sonic asked "Nope, I don't live in the city or suburbs." Silver explained "Well then where do you live?" Shadow asked seeming interested now "I live out in the state park, I have a deal with the rangers I help around the park they let me have a little house out there." he explained "Interesting, why don't you live with your parents though?" Sonic asked. At that moment Silver froze at the sound of the word… _Parents _he thought to himself "Hello, anyone in there?" Sonic asked waving his hands in the air "Sorry, I zoned out but to answer your question, I don't know who my parents are or what they looked like I lost them about thirteen years ago… I don't even know if there still alive" Venice said as he looked at the ground "Oh I'm sorry…" Sonic said regretfully "It's fine." he said "Well, Venice since I don't have a desk for you at the moment just sit back there at that table." Mr. Wolf said, he just nodded as he walked to his seat. "By the way I'm Sonic." Sonic said as he turned to face Venice. "Well you already know my name" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake Sonic's. "Hey, find me at lunch, you can hang out with me and my friends." Sonic said as he flashed a grin "Thanks" Venice said returning the smile. "Well, class instead of having to reteach the whole lesson for Venice, you won't have any homework and y'all can just chat for the rest the hour." Mr. Wolf said as he sat as his desk. So for the rest of the hour Sonic and Venice talked amongst themselves while everyone else was screaming and yelling to try and talk over each other.

(at lunch)

Venice sat down at the table with his lunch tray, minding his own business when a green hedgehog walked up to him "Hey look guys, fresh meat." He said as him and his friends laughed "So what's your name? Is it…pothead maybe? Or-or maybe its crackhead?" the green hedgehog continued, right at that moment Sonic and his gang walked over there "Hey Scourge, leave him alone man." Sonic said "Oh, and why should I, blue boy?" Scourge asked cockily "You owe me." S\onic said Scourge sighed "Not going to let me live that down, are you? Fine come on guys, let's get outta here." Scourge said as they walked away "Sorry about him Venice, Scourge is a work in progress." Sonic said as he and his friends sat down "Eh, no problem but tell me is he your twin or something?" Venice asked and as Sonic was about to answer Sonia and Manic interrupted him "No, that's our job!" they said simultaneously "Venice these are my fellow triplets Sonia and Manic, Sonia and Manic this is Venice." Sonic introduced them "And this is Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Maria, and you've sort of already met our designated emo Shadow." Sonic said "I'm not emo!" Shadow growled as Maria calmed him down and Amy hit Sonic over the head. "Well, Venice" Amy started "why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Sonic and Shadow already told us what you told them, but I wanna know some more." Amy said "Like what?" Venice asked "Well, what's your favorite color?" Amy asked "I guess a sort of pale blue." he answered "What kind of music do you like?" Amy asked "I like techno but my favorite is dubstep." he replied once again "Alright, um… I got nothing else." Amy said "Oh, and by the way y'all don't have to call me Venice my friends call me Silver." He said "Well Silver we're going to the mall tomorrow you wanna join us?" Rouge asked "Um, sure but I don't know where it is." Silver said "Here, give me your number, I'll text which mall we're going to, and you can have a taxi take you there." Sonic said "That would be a good plan if only I had a cell phone." Silver said "OK, how about this, I'll meet you at the park gates in the morning then we'll go to the mall and get you a phone?" Sonic said "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan what time?" Silver asked "I'll be at the gates at eleven-fifteen." "OK, we got a plan." Silver said as the bell rang to go to the next class "Alright catch you guys later." Silver said as he went to go look for his next class.

**ME: ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT WAS A GREAT START**

**ME: BEFORE I FORGET I WAS THINKING OF ADDING SILVERS TWIN SISTER IN THIS STORY, ALL I NEED IS ONE YES AND EVENTUALLY I'LL WORK HER INTO THE STORY**

**?: I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PUT ME IN THE STORY OH AND BEFORE Y'ALL GUESS NO I'M NOT TAIKA**

**ME: ANYWAYS BYE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**P.S. I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE STORY I PROMISED BUT HERE IS ONE Y'ALL MIGHT LIKE**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HI I'M BACK AND I WOULD TO RESPOND TO SOME REVIEWS TO "Dankann" THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKE IN MY CAPS LOCK AND TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED FOR THE STORY TO BE SONAZE I DON'T THINK BLAZE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNTIL AWHILE SO SORRY FOR NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT TAIKA AND I DO NOT OWN THE PHONE THAT IS SAID IN THIS CHAPTER**

**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 2**

Silver's alarm clock rang "Man I'm going to have to get used to waking up this early." he said as he got up "Ok, three hours until Sonic shows up, gives me just enough time to get ready." _Great I'm talking to myself again_ he thought as he face palmed himself as he went to go take a shower. After he got out he went through his closet to look for an outfit to wear, eventually he decided on plain jeans and a white shirt._ Well let's see, I took a shower, I got clothes on, and now all I need now is some money. _He said making a mental checklist as he went through room after room to look for his safe "How is it possible to lose a safe?" Silver thought out loud, he sat down trying to jog his memory until finally he remembered where he put it.

After he got a couple hundred bucks out he went outside to get some fresh air, "What a beautiful day" Silver said as he inhaled a deep breath suddenly a gust of wind blew him off his feet "Hey buddy, need a hand?" Sonic asked as he reached out to help him back up "Sonic, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes." Silver said "Well change of plans everyone decided to meet earlier than expected, and plus there is someone else that you haven't met yet." Sonic told him as he pulled him up "OK, but tell me how were you able to get here so fast?" Silver asked "Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know I'm the fastest thing alive, though Shadow would try to disagree." Sonic could tell Silver was confused "Long story short, I can run faster than the speed of sound." Sonic said in a bland voice.

There was a small sound from Silver "What's the matter?" Sonic asked "I can go about just as fast and fly faster than that." Silver said "Oh yeah? Let's have a race then." Sonic said "But that isn't fair I don't know where the mall is so how about you just tell me and I'll teleport us there." Silver said "Wait you can teleport?! Exactly what all can you do?" Sonic asked "I have telekinesis, psychokinesis, levitation, teleportation and in some cases I can cause someone else to be confused through my psychokinesis, I also have heightened reflexes and agility." Silver said Sonics jaw dropped a little "Fine, but no teleportation, grab on to me and we'll run there." Sonic said, Silver groaned and grabbed onto Sonics arm as they rushed to the mall.

(At the mall after about 2 minutes)

"Where is Sonic at? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Amy said as she and the gang sat down outside of the mall "How am I supposed to know?" Shadow asked sarcastically, as he did Amy slapped him over the head "Ow, Rose will you stop hitting me over the head all the time?" Shadow asked her rubbing his head "No." she said as Sonic and Silver showed up "Hey guys!" Amy said as she started running at them. Sonic threw Silver to the side while Amy tackled Sonic "OK, Amy let me up we need to get this poor boy inside and get him a phone." Sonic said as he and Silver got back up "OK, fine like you said we need to hurry up and get him one." Amy said as they walked in.

As soon as they stepped inside Silver was awe struck at how many stores could fit in one building. "Hey Silver, you happy or something, because it looks like you're drooling a little bit." Sonic laughed, Silver grew red a little bit and smiled "Leave him alone Sonic!" Amy said as she slapped him across the face "What I was just joking." Sonic griped as he rubbed his head "Guys" Silver interjected "are we going to get me a phone or what?" he finished "Yeah come on guys." Sonic said as they walked through the mall to the phone store.

"Hey Silver!" Sonic said "Yeah? Silver asked "Dude the cashier is totally checking you out." Sonic informed him, Silver blushed he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking at her since he got in the store. "How do you know that?" Silver asked looking over his shoulder at the blue and white fox at the register "The way she looks at you, or the way she doesn't look at you, just however you want to look at it, it doesn't matter. Dude! Dude! Dude!" Sonic practically yelled in his ear "What? What? What?" Silver said back to him "You should totally ask her for her number, once you get your phone activated!" Sonic exclaimed, Silver blushed even harder "Um, no thank you" Silver said as he continued browsing through the many options of phones. When he looked back to find Sonic he realized that he went over to the cashier.

(Their conversation)

"Hello can I help you?" She asked "Um… yes my friend over there trying to pick out his first phone, and to be honest neither one of us know much about phone. Do you think you can help him out?" Sonic asked, she looked over his shoulder to peek at Silver "I'll see what I can do." She said to him as she walked over to him.

(Back with Silver)

Silver looked once again to see that the cashier was walking over to him, he gulped and kept saying _stay cool, stay cool, _and took a deep breath. All the while Sonic and the gang were enjoying the show. "Hello my name is Taika is there something I can help you with?" she asked "Um" Silver started rubbing the back of his head "actually yes, I don't know what phone to get, by the way my names Venice but my friends call me Silver." Silver said trying and barely succeeding to keep his voice from shaking "Well, do you have an idea of what you're looking for?" Taika asked him "Honestly no, I've never had a phone before ever, do you have any recommendations?" he wondered "Well I got me a NOKIA Lumia windows phone, it's easy to use and you can access a bunch of different stuff like your e-mail, and contacts, very easily." Taika informed him "Sounds good to me, where do I pay?" Silver asked "Follow me." She said as she led him to the register.

After Silver paid Taika asked if he would like any accessories "Like what?" Silver wondered "Such as a phone case or headphones." She said back to him "Blue on both please." Silver said politely "Here you go." Taika said as she handed him all of his purchases "Thank you" he said as he started walking away "Um, would you like to go for lunch sometime Venice?" Taika asked, Silver blushed lightly and turned around to face her "Um, yeah I think that would be a great idea" Silver said "what's your number?" Taika wrote it down on a sheet of paper "I hope to see you soon." Taika said as she batted her eyelashes, "Will do" Silver smiled a goofy smile, which earned him a giggle from Taika "Bye" they both said as Silver left.

"Smooth pothead." Shadow picked on Silver "Shadow!" Maria groaned "Fine, fine, way to go Silver." Shadow said sarcastically "Well Silver" Sonic started "what's your number so if there's an emergency, or something like that." Sonic said "OK here" Silver told them all his number "So are we going to get some food or what?" Sonic asked "Fine what is it you want faker?" Shadow asked, everyone counted backwards from three "What's going on?" Silver asked "Sshhh, just watch." Shadow said "Chili Dogs!" Sonic exclaimed "That's why." Shadow informed him "So where's the food court at?" Silver wondered as they started walking "Just follow us hun." Rouge said as they continued walking through the mall.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK AFTER A YEAR AND TO COMMERATE THIS WONDEROUS OCCASION I AM GOING TO MAKE AN EXTREMELY GOOD CHAPTER (OR AT LEAST I'LL TRY) SORRY IF ITS NOT AS GOOD AS YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE I'M A LITTLE BIT RUSTY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG. BEFORE I START I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FRIEND Biagotmilkandjelly FOR LETTING ME USE HER CHARACTER FOR SILVERS SISTER THANKS AGAIN**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3: "I love my life."

(Silver's P.O.V)

As we got done eating I looked up at the skylight in the food court to see that the sun was starting to set "Hey guys, I need to get home it's starting to get dark." I said as I started to get up "No way come on you have to wait a little bit longer, you got to meet the last member of our little group remember?" Sonic asked as he put me back down in my chair, I looked over to see Amy give a slightly depressed look not one to make it noticeable to everybody but it was still there.

"OK, fine but I got to get back soon." I told him "Ah speak of the she-devil here she is." Sonic said as he ran over to a lilac colored cat "Silver I would like you to meet-" "Blaze!" I said as I walked up to her "Venice! No way is that you?!" she said as she gave me a hug "I told you call me Silver ever since we were little." I said as we let go "Well sorry that I call people by their actual names." she said as she looked at me "Hey how do you two know each other?" Sonic asked "My family used to go to the park where he lives all the time." Blaze explained "So how do you know all of them Blaze?" I wondered as I took my seat again "Well whenever I transferred schools Sonic sort of helped show me around and eventually" Blaze stopped as she gave Sonic a hug "this little lugnut finally asked me out and after that I just befriended the rest of them." she finished explaining to me.

"How ironic that the same circumstances minus the boyfriend thing happened to me, huh?" I said as I lightly ate my left over fries "Yeah I guess but tell me, has Sonic been cool to you? If he hasn't let me know and he knows exactly what's coming to him." she said as she grew that evil smile that she would always give me when we were little and played together, at this point in time Sonic gave a bit of a comedic worried look "No, don't worry he's been great company." I said as I gave a smile to Sonic "So Blaze, what took you so long to get here you were supposed to be here at one o'clock its five-thirty so what's the deal?" Sonic said as he was obviously trying to change the subject "Well I had to work a double shift, and then I had to run home and change clothes, and then I had to drive here."

(30 mins later)

"Hey it's been great catching up Blaze but I really need to get home guys. I'll catch y'all tomorrow, or Monday at school OK guys?" I said as I got up to up to leave "Wait up" I heard Sonic say as he walked along with me "What is it?" I said as we continued walking "There won't be any school Monday it's spring break dude."Sonic said to me as we stopped "Oh OK" I said to him "Oh and Silver?" he started "Yeah?" "Hey man, promise me you'll text that girl OK bro?" Sonic said as he smiled "Yeah, whatever man I'll catch you later." "You can try." Sonic said as he and I laughed as I teleported away.

(Silvers house)

"I love my life." I said I as walked in and collapsed on the couch "Why is that little brother?" I heard a soft feminine voice ask behind me "You are only older by like eight seconds Mercury!" I said as I pretended to pout "Whatever, did you have a good day?" Mercury asked as she sat down on the chair adjacent to me "Yes I did and just as you asked no one knows of your existence, I still don't understand why I can't tell people about you?" I asked her "I've repeatedly told you, that people will get the wrong idea if they hear that its just the two of us living here alone." she informed me "Ok, but I still don't get it." I told her "Your so naïve." Mercury told me "Oh! That reminds me I saw Blaze today." I said to her as I shifted my weight around in my seat "That must have been nice, but tell me why do you just love your life?" she asked me "Well first and for most I met this gir-'' and I should have known what would come next "Eeekkkk! Who is she?! Where did you meet her!? What's her name?! Details!" If it wasn't for our shared eidetic memory I probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with her questions "She's a fox, I met her at the phone store, and her name is Taika, as for the details what do you want to know?" I straitened up to be polite "Well you can start by… I don't know- maybe… gosh why can't you have girl problems more often?" Mercury asked smiling at me "I dunno" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get some ice cream "OH! Silver don't eat right out of the bucket that's disgusting come on!" Mercury griped "Since when do you like vanilla ice cream, huh?" I knew she wouldn't have a good response she hasn't liked ice cream since we were little kids, I never knew why though.

"That's not the point, the point is what if your certain female friend wants to visit and likes ice cream, huh what about that?" she gave me a smirk that almost reminded me of something Sonic would do, "Off topic, anyways I'm really tired so I'm going to take a shower." I said as I walked down the hall "Alright, I'll get dinner ready." I heard her say through the door, "OK thanks sis."

(With Mercury while Silver is taking a shower)

Silver met a girl… after all this time I was wondering if he had any hope but it looks like he does Mercury thought as she put some cheese pizza in the oven, "Well, I knew it would happen some day but not so soon." "What would happen so soon?" Silver asked her, which caught her by surprise "Venice the Hedgehog! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Mercury yelled as she hit him over the head repeatedly with a cookbook. "Will- you- please- stop- hitting- me!" Silver hollered as he took the book away from her "Ha! What are you going to do now?" Silver asked as he held it up in the air "This" she said as she tugged with her own psychokinesis it soon turned to into a tug-a-war between the two hedgies "Come on sis, you won last time remember?" Silver pleaded as he tugged again "Nuh-uh, no letting the other one win." Mercury said as she pulled as hard as she could, at that moment the doorbell rang and Silver lost his focus causing Mercury to fall to the ground. Silver held his finger to his mouth as if to do the "Sshhh" sound as the doorbell rang again "Who is it?" he asked as he waved Mercury into her bedroom "It's Sonic." "Coming man, hold on a sec." Silver said as he jogged to the door.

(Silver's P.O.V)

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" I asked as I opened the door to invite him in "You forgot your phone in the food court, how are you supposed text Taika if you don't even have your phone, huh?" he asked with that somewhat stupid grin on his face "Alright, thank you Sonic for dropping off my phone… now buh-bye." I said as I aimed him towards the door "No, no, no, you will text her where I can see it or I'll just text her for you." Sonic said as he started chuckling "You are an evil little hedgie you know that… fine." I pulled out my phone and went to my contacts and texted her 'Hey Taika its Venice or Silver which ever you prefer I just wanted to text you and chat' before I sent it I showed it to Sonic to see if it lived up to his expectations "No, here this is how you talk to a girl" Sonic said as he took the phone from me 'Hey Taika its Venice I was wondering if you wanted catch a bite to eat at the mall tomorrow' "And send." Sonic said as he handed me back the phone "This way, it still keeps to the idea of what you was going to say." "Dude, seriously that's it? I thought it would be a bit more complicated than that." I told him as I read it over and over to find some sort of method to it "That's because you have no experience with women my young pupil, hahaha." Sonic laughed at himself and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Oh crap! I forgot all about my pizza!" I complained as I ran to the kitchen to try an salvage my dinner "Awesome it's still edible." I told Sonic as I walked back into the living room "Hey Taika texted back." Sonic said and as he finished I yanked my phone away from him to read the message 'Yeah, sounds great meet me at the phone store at twelve-fourty five tomorrow, K ;) see you then' "Dude she totally digs you don't let her slip okay." Sonic said as he started walking out the door "Hey, hey, hey, where you going?" I asked him "I got to get home my mom told me to hurry and my bro and sis want to buy some stuff for spring break they want to throw a party while our mom is out of town on business. HEY! You want to come?" he asked as he stepped back into the house "Um… sure when is it?" I asked him "I'll text you when, we haven't decided as of yet." Sonic informed me "Alright, see you later man." I said as I waved good bye to Sonic.

"Finally! He's gone! I thought he would never leave, he sure can talk for a while, huh?" Mercury said as she came out of her room and headed for the kitchen to eat some of the pizza "Sis, what's the point in having powers if you don't use them?" I asked as I brought the pizza in the living room and sat down "You need to get to bed you got a date at twelve-fourty five and knowing you, you'll over sleep till just before you need to be there, so bed now." Mercury said "Fine, bossy" I said as I got ready to sleep.

(The Next Morning at 12:15 P.M.)

"VENICE THE HEDGEHOG! WAKE UP, NOW!" Mercury yelled at her brother "What? What is it?" Silver asked groggily as he started waking up "You've got to be at the mall in less than thirty minutes! Get ready now." Mercury told him as she shoved him out of his bed. Silver moved as fast as he could to get his clothes on, it was his average outfit consisting of black and blue vest with matching pants and his usual boots, he also ate a quick bowl of cereal. "How much time do I have left sis?" Silver asked brushing his teeth "Six minutes, see I told you that you would over sleep, I knew this would happen I knew it." Mercury continued complaining "Bye sis, I'll be back later." Silver said as he teleported away in a flash.

(At the mall at 12:41 P.M. 3rd person P.O.V)

Silver teleported himself to the mall parking lot, thankfully no one saw him so he was able to walk in easily enough. He power walked to the phone store as fast as he could without drawing attention, Silver looked at his phone to see that it was 12:43 he started slowing down seeing as how he made it on time. He looked up from his phone to see Taika waiting outside the store, she waved as she saw him so he waved back to be polite "Hey Venice" she started "I got a thirty minute lunch break, so we got awhile." she finished "Cool" Silver responded as they walked together to the food court. "You haven't done this before have you?" Taika asked teasingly after a few minutes of silence "Yes many times… in my head." Silver said as he looked down "You're different, I like different." she said as he pulled his head. "Well now that I did my best to get you liven up a little bit, you're on your own." Taika said smiling as they sat at a table "OK, but don't say I didn't warn you if things get a little awkward." Silver said chuckling "OK, I'll keep that in mind." she said laughing as well (RING RING) Silvers phone rang "Hold on a sec, I got to take this. Do you want a drink while I'm up?" he asked pushing his chair in "Diet Pepsi please." Taika responded "Will do." Silver replied.

(With Silver)

"Hello?" Silver spoke into his phone "Dude you're doing good so far." said the voice on the other end of the call "Sonic? How the heck do you know I'm doing good so far, better question where the heck are you?" Silver asked looking around "Look to your nine o'clock" Silver turned to his right "Your other nine o'clock." Sonic told him as he turned to his left "Look for the handsome hedgie in the jacket and sunglasses." Sonic said waving "Why the heck are you here?" Silver asked agitated "I just want to see how you handle talking to a girl without me having to speak for you." he said a little to coolly "Is anyone else here?" Silver asked as he paid for two drinks "Oh yeah everyone, well everyone except Shadow and Maria, and Sonia and Manic." as Silver heard this he looked around and saw everyone in the group, a purple cat sitting with Sonic, a white bat, a red echidna, and pink hedgehog sitting away from them, they were joined with six other people he did not recognise, a large crocodile with a light brown colored bunny, a pinkish-purplish colored chameleon, and three kids, a very small bee, another cream colored bunny the splitting image of the first one, and a two-tailed yellow furred fox.

"Why are they all here? I can sort of understand you and maybe Blaze, but why all those extra people?" Silver asked as he slowly made his way back to the table "Well it was a happy coincidence that Rouge and Amy were shopping and they just happened to bring old knuckle head along to carry the bags. As for the other six I cannot give you a good answer." Sonic replied as he smiled to Blaze who was obviously trying to hold back a laugh "We'll discuss this later but I have to get back to Taika, good bye."

(With Sonic and the others)

"Well he didn't get as mad as I thought he would." Sonic said as he looked at Silver sitting back down with Taika "Oh just wait for it" he heard Blaze say "you'll get the full thing by the end of the day, you count on that." she finished "Aren't you forgetting I'm the fastest thing alive, he would have to catch me first?" Sonic said as he gave Silver a thumbs up when he saw Taika laughing "Sonic this is someone who can teleport, stop you with just his mind, and can almost match your running speed on foot. Trust me when I say he will get you back." Blaze told him "Haha, Sonic's screwed." as Knuckles laughed Sonic grew just the slightest of worried looks.

(With Silver and Taika at the exact same time)

"Who was that? If you don't mind me asking." Taika asked as Silver sat down "Just Sonic, he was being a bit annoying so I hung up on him." Silver told her "Oh OK , so where were we?" she asked as she took a sip of her diet Pepsi "I believe I was warning you not to blame me if things get awkward." Silver reminded her with a smile "Oh yes, now let me think of the most awkward question I can." Taika said laughing Silver looked to the side to see Sonic give a thumbs up "OK, I can't think of anything to awkward so I'll just ask this" she started "Shoot." Silver replied "Is this your first date?" Taika asked "Honestly yes, why is it that obvious?" he responded "Only a little bit." she smiled as they each took a drink from their sodas.

(approximately 15 minutes later)

"Hey my break is about to end, will you walk back with me to the store?" Taika asked as she got up and pushed her chair in "Yeah" Silver said as he did the same. After a short walk to the phone store they stopped outside "Thank you Venice, I had a great time I hope we can do it again sometime hopefully for a little while longer." Taika said as she kissed him on the cheek "Yeah, me too." Silver said a little shakily, Taika chuckled as she walked into the store. Silver walked away with a comically large grin on his face as he turned a corner he saw everyone waiting for him (with the exception of the Chaotix and Vanilla and Cream and Tails) "Looks like Venice has some swag, tell me… are you Italian? Ladies love Italian dudes, and it took at least five dates before Blaze would even kiss me on the cheek." Sonic joked around "You saw?" Silver asked "Oh, we saw hun, no doubt about that." Rouge said as she winked at him "Oh yeah! Sonic before I forget we need to talk about you snooping in the first place." Silver said as a little bit of anger grew on his face "Aawww man, did I miss it?" said a deepish voice from behind "Oh, Shadow thank you! You could not have shown up at a better time." Sonic said as Maria along with Sonia and Manic showed up "Sorry, we kept him away as long as we could." Maria told them all "No problem it's all over with now." Blaze said, and as all this was going on Sonic was trying to sneak away.

"No, no, no, Sonic you gotta pay your dues." Silver said as he teleported in front of him "What did you have in mind?" Sonic asked."Um, I don't know any suggestions somebody… Shadow, you have any ideas?" Silver asked "You could kill him." Shadow said laughing, as he did this everyone did that comedic fall on you back thing. "No, no murdering." Silver told him "Well, then I got nothing." Shadow replied "You could humiliate him by beating him in a race." Blaze said "Alright and to make it fair I won't teleport." Silver told Sonic "Fine where are we racing to?" Sonic asked "My house and back?" Silver suggested "Sure" Sonic said as everyone stepped outside the mall "On your mark" Blaze said as Sonic got into a running stance "Get set" Silver lifted himself into the air "Wait what are you doing?" Sonic asked "I said I wouldn't teleport, I never said I wouldn't fly" Silver told him "GO!" Blaze yelled.

As they raced, the rest of the gang waited in the parking lot for their return "Hey Shadow" Blaze said "Yeah?" he answered "Who do you think is going to win?" she asked "Well Venice was flying and Sonic was running there is less friction when your in the air than when you run so most likely Venice." Shadow informed her "What if I sat Sonic on fire?" she said chuckling "Wouldn't help, most people think it's the flame itself when its actually it's both the heat and force of it, an understandable but not excusable mistake." Shadow said as Blaze growled lowly "Would he run faster if he knew where to get the fire off of him, like I lit him on fire would he run faster there to get it extinguished?" she asked "Possibility, if adrenaline was coursing through him enough it might actually speed him up." Shadow said actually intrigued by that thought. "We'll have to test that some other time here they come." Blaze got up to the finish line.

"Well that took you guys longer than expected." Blaze said turning around to face them "So, who won?" Shadow said smirking "Sonic, won fair and square. But only by a millisecond!" Venice said laughing, Blaze gave a look that said something was fishy.

(Flashback)

Sonic and Venice raced to Venices' house with him in the lead "Beat you here, now I'll beat you back!" he said as he got ready to fly back "Wait a sec, hold on dude." Sonic said as he stopped in front of him "What is it?" he asked "I've never lost a race, how about I cut you a deal?" the blue blur asked "What kind of deal?" he asked as dropped to the ground, crossing his arms as he did so. "I'll postpone the spring break party, until Friday by that time you should have spent enough time with Taika, to invite her as well." Sonic said "Ok, how does this help me?" Venice asked "It's obvious that you don't know how to talk to women to much, so I'll help you get the hang of it this week and then you can invite her to the party." he said as he raised his eyebrows up and down "Ok, fine you might want to get a headstart."

(Now)

After some idle chatting amongst the group people started realising that they had places to be and people to see "Hey don't we need to get going, Blaze?" Sonic asked "Why is that?" Blaze wondered "Didn't you want to go see a movie?" he said to her "Oh yeah, Venice you want to join us?" Blaze asked as she turned to him "I don't want to intrude on your date." he told her "Come on Silver, its no problem at all." Sonic said "If your sure you don't mind then I guess so, let me run home and get some cash real fast." Silver said as he teleported away.

"Hey, there why was you and that blue guy here talking?" Mercury asked as Silver walked in "Nothing don't worry about it I just need to get some cash for the movie theatre." he said as he grabbed some money out of his dresser drawer "You know that's not a safe place to keep money, right?" Mercury told him "Can't talk, got to go, bye!" Silver said as he teleported back to the mall parking lot seeing Sonic and Blaze making out on a bench.

"Should I come back later, or what?" he said "Oh, um- uh" Blaze said as she blushed from the awkwardness "So, um you guys ready to go?" she asked "Yeah, what movie do you guys want to watch?" Sonic asked as they all walked to the theatre in the mall "Hey I'm the one crashing your date so you guys can pick." Venice said as he walked right behind them "You're not crashing we invited you, remember?" Blaze told him "Of course I remember, I have an eidetic memory." Venice said sarcastically "Alright, smart aleck." she said laughingly.

After they arrived and selected a movie Venice got in one row behind Sonic and Blaze "Why are you sitting back there man?"Sonic asked "So I won't get in the way of your kissy, kissy, couple stuff." he said smiling and chuckling as the coming attractions started showing.

(After the movie)

"Not that bad of a movie" Sonic started as he stretched his legs "could have been better though." he finished "Yeah you got a point I mean the comedy was good but the plot seemed kind of loose to me." Venice said as he walked next to him "I don't know what movie you guys watched, I thought it was good." Blaze said as she cut between them and put her ams around them "That's cause you're a girl." Sonic and Venice said at the same time "JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX, QUADRUPLE JINX!" They said as they started to get irritated "Quintuple" Blaze said calmly "Thank you" they said together again "Oh crap, JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX, QUADRUPLE JINX, QUINTUPLE JINX!" When Sonic stopped Venice said "INFINITY JINX, HAHA I WIN!" Venice said cheering "Wow, congratulations you were able to outsmart Sonic." Blaze said to him sarcastically "Hey! Hurtful." Sonic said pretending to pout "Oh, you know I love you, you big crybaby." Blaze said as she gave him a kiss "On, that note I'm gone." Venice said laughing as he started walking away "Hey, bro we're all going to the beach tomorrow around three o'clock, you want to come with us, it'll be the whole group there even the ones you didn't get to officially meet today?" Sonic asked as he and Blaze walked up to him for an answer "Um- sure, where's the beach at?" Venice asked "Don't worry about it, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow, then we'll run to the beach." Blaze suggested "Sounds like a plan, see ya then." Venice said as he teleported away.

**FIGURED I SHOULD STOP RIGHT HERE OR ELSE I'D BE HERE FOR ANOTHER MONTH PLUS I THINK SIX PAGES SHOULD BE ENOUGH OH AND A PERSON PMed ME SAYING THAT HIGHSCHOOL IS MORE PERVERTED AND HAS MORE CUSSING THAN I AM PUTTING IN THE STORY SO EXPECT IN FUTURE CHAPTER TO BE JUST A LITTLE MORE DEVIANT SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU'RE AS HAPPY AS I AM TO BE BACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I've decided that Silver will be known as well, Silver when he's around the group (with the exception of Blaze) and will be know as Venice around Taika, Mercury, Blaze (basically the only women he knows) and any adults in the story.)**

**VEGETA: I'm back b*tches!**

**ME: Um, Vegeta your in the wrong story I haven't gotten around to that story yet.**

**VEGETA: Well that sucks, OK... sayonara b*tches!**

**ME: OK back to this story, since Vegeta sort of found away into this story I figure I can find away to put Dragon Ball Z reference in here somehow. **

**SHADOW: D*amn! I was hoping to talk to him... OK do as you wish.**

**ME: Thank you Shadow, anyways without further ado here's chapter four.**

**CHAPTER 4**

(Venice's P.O.V)

As soon as I got back yesterday I did my chores around the park which was, in my opinion, really exhausting. I've had worse days, still it bothers me how some people mistreat the park, tearing up trees, leaving trash everywhere, heck I even found four different places that somebody left fires going. But still that's in the past once I was done, I ate dinner with Mercury, took my shower and laid down in bed until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Hey, it's been so long since I've seen you, no he's still asleep, yeah I know what time it is but well it's him so... anyways come on in."

I heard Mercury speaking to someone from the living room _I wonder who that can be_, I did my normal routine and looked at my clock and then not even thinking walked in there to see Mercury talking to Blaze it took a minute for me to comprehend I just walked in there with only my boxers and a wife-beater on. I quickly rushed back to my room hearing the girls laugh as I did so I banged my head up against the wall for a minute out of sheer embarrassment _Nice one Venice_.

After I got dressed I returned to the living room and pretended nothing happened, I suppose the girls were trying to as well cause I could hear them trying to attempt to stop laughing. "Blaze what are you doing here I wasn't expecting you until later?" I asked her.

"Well I decided to come here a little earlier, oh and change of plans we are not going straight to the beach, Sonic likes to procrastinate when it comes to anything having to do with water so we're going to eat lunch at Burger Queen." she informed me as I poured my cereal into a bowl.

"OK, sounds like a plan to me." I told her in between bites "But how come Sonic likes to procrastinate when it comes to water?" I honestly wanted to know.

"Oh, he has major hydrophobia he can't stand getting in water, it honestly surprises me that he manages to take a shower." she said laughingly as Mercury and I did so as well.

I went to my room once I was done eating, as I got there I started to fix up my hair, I heard my phone ring from the living room "Ooh, it's that Taika girl. Venice get your butt in here Taika is calling you!" I heard Mercury yell from the living room I ran in their and grabbed it.

"Hello, hey Taika, what's up? Oh nothing just getting ready to go eat lunch with Sonic and the others, after that we are heading to the beach." I decided to take my conversation into my room while I was getting ready.

(With Blaze and Mercury)

"I haven't met this Taika girl, do you know what she's like?" Mercury asked her old friend as she adjusted herself in her seat.

"I have not met her directly" Blaze started "but what I could tell from a distance she seems like a really nice girl." she finished as she mimicked Mercury as she too adjusted herself.

The girls got done talking right as Venice came into the living room "Sooo... what did she want?" Mercury asked teasingly to her brother.

He just smiled at his sisters attempt to be funny "She wanted to make plans to have an actual date instead of a half-hour one." Venice informed her as he took his seat in his usual chair, adjacent to the girls on the couch.

"Usually that's the mans job in a relationship." Mercury giggled as she kicked her feet in the air a little wildly, all the while Blaze was just sitting there smiling at the two twins as they started to bicker.

"Oh haha, very funny." Venice said to his sister "When was the last time you had a date?" he asked her smiling mockingly.

"Low blow, bro" Mercury said to Venice.

"Careful you'll get tongue-tied, sis." he said laughing. While this was going on Blaze looked down at her phone to check the time.

"Hey, Venice we got to get going before Sonic gets to impatient with us." she said.

"OK, bye Mercury have a good day around the park." Venice said as he walked outside to Blaze's Chevy Malibu "Nice car Blaze." he told her as he got in the passenger side.

"Thanks" Blaze smiled as she started up her car and started to drive out of the park. The two just sat there listening to music on the radio. "So how far is Burger Queen from here?" Venice asked her as he aimed the air conditioner away from him "Twenty minutes if traffic is decent enough." she informed him.

"And if it's really good?" Venice asked as he adjusted his seat to get in a more comfortable position as his legs were pushed against the dashboard.

"Ten minutes at most if it is as you asked really good." Blaze told him as she increased her speed.

"So have you and Taika been talking on the phone a whole lot or not to much?" Blaze asked as she passed the car in front of her.

"Little conversations here and there but not anything to much." Venice said with a smug smile growing on his muzzle.

"Look at you, you became a stud in the years that we were young haven't you?" Blaze said chuckling as she did so.

That little comment there made his smile even more cocky than it already was, "Maybe..." he said laughing along with her.

At this point one of Venice's favorite songs came on the radio and he couldn't help but sing along to it no matter if he would feel embarrassment for it later.

(With Sonic and the others)

"Is it just me or does it seem if something involves Venice in anyway he usually runs late?" Sonic asked the people around him "Yeah it's ironic cause he's faster than you." Shadow said in his usual cool voice.

"Nope, it was settled that he was not faster than me, remember?" Sonic said to his somewhat friend.

"Oh, come on now, you and I both know that for some reason he let you win." Shadow told him as though he knew it for sure.

"You've got no proof of that." Sonic replied to him with annoyance.

"You're right, I don't" Shadow said smirking "here they are." he finished as Blaze and Venice pulled up.

"Hey, sorry we're late" Blaze started "Venice here was still asleep when I showed up." Blaze told them as she pecked Sonic on the cheek and sat next to him at the table.

"Well to be fair, I didn't know plans changed so therefore not entirely my fault." Venice said as he sat down next to Shadow and Maria.

For the next half hour or so the gang sat there talking to each other, Venice talking to Tails and Vector about the latest strides in engineering and computers, Shadow and Sonic talking about more ways they can increase their speed to decide which is the fastest, Blaze and Maria laughing at their boyfriends, Espio and Mighty threatening the younger Chaotix members to behave, and Amy chatting with Vanilla and Cream about random stuff.

"Oh, hey look it's pothead" said Scourge as he and his gang walked in the fast-food joint "and look he's with his little buddies too."

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles started to get up but found that they couldn't no matter how hard they tried, Blaze knowing that it was the ivory hedgehog holding them down with his powers got all of their attention to stop struggling.

"Oh, look it's the one guy that thinks he's better than everyone else." Venice said to him.

Scourge astounded that he actually retorted back to him was stunned and had no idea what to say next.

"You know there are three possible reasons you have a bullying personality, one would suggest that at some point in the past you, yourself was bullied now you have the need to put everyone else around you down to make them feel as weak you did at that point in time, two you have an inferiority complex, and three..." Venice said as he stood up, face-to-face with Scourge "You have a small penis." he whispered in his ear, smiling as everyone else in the group was holding back a laugh.

At this point Scourge was beyond furious "Follow me outside!" both him and Venice walked right out the front door.

"Venice I wouldn't suggest doing this." Sonic told his friend, all he did was just look back at him with an almost evil smile.

"Before we start, my friends don't help your gang doesn't help." Venice told his bully.

Scourge being as cocky as he is agreed "Your awful sure of yourself, ok fine, you got a deal." he told him, taking on a kick-boxing like stance.

The green hedgehog balled up his fist ready to sock Venice in the jaw, he reared back and swung his fist right at him, he hit nothing but air and once again he swung, the differint thing that happened this time was Venice stopped him with his finger and ***WHAM* **thanks to his heightened reflexes he hit Scourge in the gut so fast that he didn't have time to react.

Scourge even more pissed off was not going to lose in front of his gang and girlfriend, his temper just threw him into a fit of rage he just went for Venice full force after he realized that punching the grey hedgehog wouldn't work he ran circles around him at full speed, landing hits here and there, deciding that he had enough, Venice stopped Scourge in his tracks walked up to him, Scourge ready to take the punch in the face was surprised he walked up their and shook his hand.

"What the hell?" Scourge said astonished and confused.

"You're not a bad guy, just made some bad decisions. Look we're going to the beach you and your friends are more than welcomed to come with us." Venice said smiling at him.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all had looks of shock as there jaws dropped at this turn of events.

"Why?" Scourge asked as Venice walked back to his group of friends.

"Like I said you're not a bad guy." Venice said looking back to him.

"No thanks, we'll pass up on the offer but maybe we'll catch you some other time." the green hedgehog told him.

"Hope to see you then." Venice told him

"Oh, and Venice?" Scourge started.

"Yeah?" he wondered.

"You got one hell of a punch there." Scourge said smiling.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." Venice said returning the smile.

"Maybe one day we can fight for the thrill of it say back at school on the wrestling mats?" Scourge suggested.

"Sounds like fun... can't wait for it." Venice told him giving a goofy grin

The two both walked to their individual groups both happy with what had happened, one was happy that he may have gotten through to a troubled person, the other happy to know that he may have gotten a new friend one that didn't hate him even though he was a jerk to him.

(With Venice and the gang)

"That was decently badass dude!" Knuckles said as he gave a high five to Venice.

"Good job" Shadow simply said as he smiled along with most of the other guys.

"For a guy, that never seemed to get out much until almost a week ago, you can fight pretty good." Sonic told him as he patted him on the back.

"I landed one punch, I didn't want to land any punches at all, now I'll be lucky if they don't revoke my pacifist card." Venice joked as the group laughed.

"Now how about we go to the beach guys?" Vector said as he loaded up the Chaotix members, and Vanilla. While Amy drove Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, and Tails. Shadow drove Maria and himself. Finally Blaze drove Sonic and Venice.

"Sonic, how come Manic and Sonia are not coming with us today?" Venice asked while they followed the three cars in front of them.

"They're helping my mom get packed and buying stuff for the party." Sonic told him as they reached the intersection that led them to the beach.

"Oh, ok I was just wondering." Venice said as they neared their location.

Once they got there the youngest ones had to put on life jackets and Charmy needed a floaty so his wings wouldn't get wet, after all the girls changed into their bikinis and, for Cream, a one piece they put their sunblock on and ran towards the water... all except Sonic he took a note from Charmy put on a floaty and life jackets along with a breathing tube.

Venice decided to have some fun and use his powers to make an epic sandcastle, after he was done with that he buried himself in the sand and watched all of his friends enjoying themselves. After a while he started to dose off, and Blaze being the friend that she is, decided to flick him in the ear to wake him up.

"Don't fall asleep out here in the sun you'll get sunburned and that is no good at all." she told him as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, good point." he said as he sat up to wake himself up more.

"How come you aren't swimming?" she asked him as she stood up all the way.

"No reason, just haven't gotten around to it that's all." he told her as he too stood up.

"Oh my gosh, you don't know how do you Venice?" Blaze asked him

"Of course I do." he said.

"Fine go prove it, go out there in the water swim twenty feet and back." Blaze said

"Ok, I will." he said he jumped in the water

Hours passed as the gang had fun, Shadow dunked Sonic under the water, Maria hit Shadow over the head and scolded him for it. All in all a pretty normal day for this group. After the sun started to go down everyone started to leave Shadow had to hurry and get Maria home before her foster mother started worrying, Amy had to drop Rouge and Knuckles off at their own houses, Vector and Vanilla took the Chaotix, Cream, and Tails home, and Blaze and the other two decided to go cruising for a while.

"So, Venice how'd you like the beach?" Blaze asked as they stopped at redlight.

"It was really fun actually, got to hangout with my new friends, see Sonic here over react with his hydrophobia, and nearly got a horrific sunburn. So, yep a very good day all-in-all." he responded as the car started going again.

"What do you mean over react?!" Sonic said as he looked back in his seat to see Silver smiling like a child and he couldn't help but laugh back.

As they continued cruising up and down the street they laughed back and forth from jokes that each one them would say, the majorty of which were corny and worn out. "Are either of you two in a hurry to get home?" Blaze asked as she put her blinker on to turn.

"No" both Sonic and Silver stated at the same time, they glanced at eachother real fast "JINX, DOUBLE JINX, TRIPLE JINX" they stop both not knowing what comes after.

"Quadruple then quintuple." Blaze chuckled as she stopped at the last stoplight on the current strret they are on.

"Thanks" once again they smiled as they started it up again "QUADRUPLE, QUINT-" Silvers phone started to ring so he kept Sonics mouth shut with his telekinesis "Hello?" he wondered

"Hey Venice" Taika said as she heard him answer "how are you?"

"Oh, hey Taika, I'm good how about yourself?" he asked her back to be polite.

"I'm good, thanks for asking" she answered.

"Oh hey, it's a good thing you called Sonic is going to have a party for Spring break party in a few days and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" he asked her as he let Sonic free.

"Actually I was calling you to let you know we can't hang out for the next few days, there's been a bit of an issue..." she said as she carried out the sentence a little longer than what would be taken as normal.

"Is everything okay?" Venice asked as Blazed pulled over to the curb

"Um, yeah it's well it's a little awkward to say honestly haha..." Taika informed him

"It's fine" Venice told her as he waved Blaze to continue driving

"Well the issue is I'm in heat..."Blaze's ears twitched when she heard Taika say that Sonic noticed this as well from being with Blaze for so long "that's why I won't be able to be around you in the next few days maybe even three or four." she told him in an embarrassed tone.

"Oh, that's fine, hey if there's anything I can do for you in the next few days, just call me okay?" Venice stated to her with a slight bit of concern that even he himself couldn't detect, the only two to actually notice it was Blaze and Taika.

"Believe me you would be the first id call if something popped up" she said a bit flirtatiously "I'm going to text you my address in case I need you in a hurry, ok?"

"Sure go ahead, I'll be waiting for it." Venice said as the two of them hung up

"Everything all good with Taika?" Sonic asked as he glanced towards Blaze even though the question was directed to Silver

"Um, yeah all goo-" Silver started be fore he got cut off

"Women stuff, you wouldn't understand Sonic" Blaze told him as she continued to focus on the road

"Is it the same women thing that causes women to get far more perverted and flirtatious than they normally would be?" Sonic as he grinned to Blaze a little.

"Yes that's the one" Blaze made a slight giggle.

Silver's phone went off _Oh thank god! _he thought to himself as he saw that he had received her address and quickly memorized it after which he sent her a confirmation text.

"Hey Silv?" Sonic started

"Yeah?"

"Random question but how high can you fly up?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"No reason just trying to get on a new subject, do you think you can get over 9000 feet?"

"At the very least, yeah most likely."

**ME: And done figured I should stop here, and it only took just a little under 11 months this time and 8 pages for this chapter, shorter time and bigger length, starting to get back in the groove huh anyways hope to see you next time.**

**SONIC: Do you think they will get tired of the whole jinx thing between me and Silver.**

**ME: I hope not I was planning on that being a running gag for the duration of the story.**

**VEGETA: I see what you did there very clever human.**

**ME: Thank Vegeta, now see you guys next chapter please leave a review on what y'all think of my comeback, no hating or flaming please just nice criticism, see ya!**


End file.
